


Morning Glory

by Naughty_Owl (Perching_Owl)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Naughty_Owl
Summary: Libertus grumbles at the light, pulling Nyx even closer, and burying his face in the space between Nyx' head and the pillow. The movement presses them close together for a moment, both of them still gloriously naked.
Relationships: Libertus Ostium/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Finally cleaned up a [fill](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6398993#cmt6398993) from ages ago. Please enjoy!

It isn't unusual for Nyx to wake up first on their rare days off, which they are able to spend in Insomnia, curled up together in either of their flats. However, days like this where they can sleep in are special and he cherishes waking up like this. He is teetering on the edge of sleep, his body still heavy, but warm and relaxed.

His legs, back and arms are aching slightly from yesterday's exertion - be that from training or something much more fun afterwards he doesn't care to discern. All that matters to him right now is that he is comfortable, he is enjoying the sun peeking into his room, and he doesn't need to move. Well, he couldn't if he tried anyway.

Around his waist an arm is slung, holding him tight against his partner's front, who is still asleep. His hand is covering Libertus' hand, their fingers intertwined. Against the back of his neck, he feels a soft breath, tickling him, but not enough to make him move. Libertus' cheek brushes against the back of his neck, stubble rubbing along it, and it should feel uncomfortable, raspy, but it rather feels familiar and safe. He sinks back against the broad, naked chest with a soft sigh.

He thinks about getting up and making breakfast, but it is in a hazy distance, nothing pressing. So he watches the sun creep further and further into the room.

Libertus grumbles at the light, pulling Nyx even closer and burying his face in the space between Nyx' head and the pillow. The movement presses them close together for a moment, both of them still gloriously naked, and Nyx feels Libertus' hard and heavy cock digging into his hip.

The wave of arousal drags him away from sleep. His mind drifts back to the day before when after training and eating with Crowe at their usual place they had stumbled back to his place, inebriated on beer and good company. He recalls pushing Libertus on the bed, the other man going willingly with a broad grin, his hands reaching for Nyx though, who had crawled on top of him, and then ridden him until they had both come screaming. Afterwards, Libertus had insisted on wiping them both down though he had thankfully decided not to force Nyx into pyjamas.

The memory makes him smile, makes him relish the slight burn in his thighs, and yearn for more, his arse feeling empty. The memory brings back the need to be filled, in just the right way by Libertus, holding onto him, pushing into him and to feel the other one's strong thighs and hands on him. He bites his bottom lip and presses back against Libertus, enjoying the hair on the other one's chest, his soft belly, which hides the strong muscles beneath, and then his hard erection. Despite his bitten lip a moan threatens to escape him. Astrals, he wants that cock inside of him, wants Libertus to push into him, fill him up.

A thought begins to form in his mind and he blinks, room coming into focus more clearly. He looks towards the nightstand. Indeed the lube from yesterday is still there, by some miracle not having been put away.

Nyx lets go of Libertus' hand, a slight pang in his chest, but arousal quickly dampening that. With some difficulty, he manages to reach the lube and pour some of it on his hand - though he accidentally squeezes some on the bedding as well. Well, they needed to be changed after yesterday anyway.

As if sensing his movement Libertus shifts yet again. He is pulled closer to the chest, really, pressed against it and Libertus' hand moves upwards, covering the scar, thumb brushing dangerously close to Nyx' nipple.

Nyx closes his eyes, takes a deliberate breath before reaching behind himself. He is still loose from last night, still relaxed and it doesn't take a lot to finger himself open, thoughts always on the heavy cock at his back, which almost nestled between his cheeks.

He knows he is flushing, his breathing getting heavier. Still, he is not going to rush this, they have time and even though every movement of his fingers, every exhale of Libertus against the back of his neck and every thought of Libertus pushing deeper into him, heightens the need inside of him, he feels like he hasn't come closer to falling over that edge.

At some point though the thought of not being filled is unbearable and he reaches for Libertus' cock, coating it with the leftover lube before guiding him to his entrance. The first push is a stretch for him like always. Libertus isn't that much larger than average, but damn, he has girth, and like always Nyx wants the other man inside of himself now and not in what feels like in an eternity.

He presses his lips together, tighter, his eyes squeeze shut, and then slowly Libertus sinks into him. A groan from behind Nyx makes him pause, but he continues guiding Libertus inside of himself and damn, it feels good. He is stretched around the other one, breaths quicker, and need for more, for movement makes him feel almost as hazy as the slow waking up.

He begins to move his hips, careful, rolling motions, and it draws Libertus deeper with every shift. It is glorious. Nyx stops biting his lip, his mouth falling open as Libertus' cock presses against that spot inside of him, making him shiver.

Nyx cannot exactly pinpoint the moment Libertus wakes up, only that the other one starts to move with him, pushing further into him and at some point he feels the hand on his chest reaching for his nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. A moan breaks free of him and he presses back against Libertus, who mutters, 'Damn, you'll be the death of me, Nyx. Didn't expect to wake up and find you desperate for more after last night.'

'You were hard,' Nyx points out, trying to sound accusatory, but he whimpers when Libertus lets his hand roam over his chest and stomach before dropping lower and only running a bloody finger over Nyx' rock-hard cock instead of his whole hand. He mewls, pawing at Libertus, but the other one laughs softly, moving his hand between Nyx' legs and lifting his leg by the thigh.

He moans loudly. The angle is perfect for thrusting into him, every deep push of Libertus making the pleasure grow inside of him, the white-hot passion beginning to swell and swell. Losing himself in the moment he knows he is about to come, but again it remains far away until it suddenly isn't. The pleasure becomes too much and as his semen splatters over his stomach and bed, he clenches around Libertus. His lover follows him with a groan before burying himself deep inside of Nyx, spilling after a few further thrusts.

Nyx opens his eyes, blinking. He is blissed out, Libertus' still softening cock is inside of him, and the other one's hand is brushing over his thigh, gentle and in no hurry. Reaching for their hands, Nyx interlaces their before pulling the arm up again so it is resting over his chest. He leans down, giving a peck to each of Libertus' fingers and then settles back contently.

Libertus kisses the back of his neck. He remains quiet before muttering, 'We should get up and take a shower. Probably change the bedding.'

'No, it's comfortable like this.'

'It will be dry and gross in a few moments.'

'But it was worth it.'

'Yes. Though we could have also done it in the shower.'

'Well, there is still time,' Nyx responds with a cheeky grin, thrown over his shoulder. He barely catches the eye roll, but the fondness remains long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism appreciated - they keep me going. Thank you very much for reading though 💙


End file.
